Shadow Kissed Alternate Ending
by aasshhlleeyy127
Summary: Rose and Dimitri can finally be together. or she hopes they can but first she must save him from the shadow world. or he will die and maybe even she will to. Dimitri nvr turned strogi!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (Miss u)

**Hey everyone! Just telling you that i dont own Vampire Acadmay! or Dimitri(sadly enough) but read and tell me if i should continue writting it will get alot less**

**depressing later on! ENJOY :)**

**-me! **

I sat there taking In everything that was happening to me. Why did this….. why did this shit had to happen to me! Uhhh I could scream.

I sat there on the chair looking at the man that I loved almost dead in the infirmary. Lissa sat beside me as tears streamed down my face.

" Rose…..whats…whats going on" she whispered.

I sighed and looked at her. She saw my face and gasped shocked.

"I…i…" and I started to sob. Full on break down crying. She stood up and wrapped her arms around me. Suprised since i ussally dont cry.

"I cant lose him liss, I love him….i cant..i cant…" and with that she just stoked my hair. Whispering non-sense to help me feel better.

"I know, I know everything is going to be alright…shhhhh its okay shhhhh" I held onto her for dear life.

The nurse came back in and looked at me.

I tried to compose myself but she could tell something was wrong.

"Rose are you okay…do you need anything" she said.

I just nodded my head "No…no Im fine" "okay" she said not completely convinced "well… he can only have one visitor now so one of you has to leave."

Lissa nodded her head and gave me a glance that said _are you going to be okay._

I nodded my head.

And they both turned and left. I looked at Dimitri and then curled up in a ball beside him on the bed. My head resting against his chest. Breathing in his scent.

I would die if he died, so he couldn't. Not yet. Not without me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (HI!)

As I laid there I eventually fell asleep. And I dreamed of him. Well later I realized that it wasn't a dream. But for now it was.

In my 'dream' there was a door. Well more than one door. It was a hallway.

A dark scary hall way.

" Umm…" I said looking around. This was creepy. To creepy.

Chills ran over my body and I wrapped my arms around myself.

"Roza…."

I turn around and there stood Dimitri. Hot Russian body and all.

"DIMITRI" I screamed and ran straight toward him and wrapped my arms around his hard body. "Oh god you don't know how much I've missed you." I whispered into his chest.

He whispered non-sense into my hair. People have been doing that a lot lately.

"What are you doing here… you aren't dead are you" he asks.

I gave him that _what the hell do you mean _kind of look.

"We aren't dead." I said. "I'm dreaming."

He stared at me. "No, Roza you aren't dreaming. Were in the shadow world." I looked around.

"I don't see that many shadows" I said with utter seriousness which he must have thought was funny because he started laughing. "Haha very funny." I said.

And he just kept laughing.

"DIMITRI" I screamed. "Stop laughing!"

And he got one look at my now very pissed off face and shut up.

"Im sorry Roza" he whispered. "I thought you were joking."

"Well I'm not, now let's go back home." I said grabbing his and trying to find a way out of this hell hole. if only it was that easy.


	3. Chapter 3

**People! Heyy! Haha so I'v been kind of busy lately with work and stuff so I haven't been able to write! SORRY! **

**-ENJOY**

Chapter 3

As we walked around the shadow world I wondered what happened to me back at the academy.

" Hey, Dimitri?" I said. He turned and looked at me. And I could see fear in his eyes. Fear that we would never be able to make it out of here.

"Yes Roza" he asked. I stopped walking and stood in front of him. "Do you…do you think were ever going to make it out of here?" I asked my voice cracking a bit.

He looked down at me with such fierceness and determination that I could of cried right there. He grabbed my arm pulling me closer toward him "We are not giving up. I am not giving up, were getting out of here I promise." I felt myself relax a little more.

"Ok, good", and I stared into his deep brown eyes. We could do anything as long as we were together. Which may sound corny but hey, it was the truth.

"Well if you want to leave your going to need my help" said a voice, making us break our gaze away from each other.

There stood a boy who couldn't be older than 5 or 6. He had curly blond hair and deep grey eyes. He wore a bland expression as if he were bored with us.

"Who are you?" I asked and heard the bitchiness in my voice but hey I couldn't help it, I mean for god's sake I was stuck in the shadow world.

The little boy sighed and looked me in the eyes.

"I am the Gatekeeper, and that's all you need to know, now do you want my help or not." He said. And I stood there stunned this little boy was a Gatekeeper weren't they supposed to be like old men or mythical creatures like the books and movies.

"Ummm, sure, But you don't look like a Gatekeeper." I said.

He looked at me like I was stupid. "And since when have you've ever seen a Gatekeeper before Dampher."

I nodded my head, hey he was right. "Whatever" I mumbled.

Dimitri looked at the Gatekeeper. "We would really appreciate your help." And the little boy grinned "Well at least one of you has manners." And I wanted so badly to stick my tongue out at him. But that would be childish and I was turning 18 in a week and a half.

The Gatekeeper turned around and started walking. He turned his head and looked back "You're supposed to follow me." He said. Me and Dimitri stared at each other then Dimitri shrugged his shoulders and grabbed my hand and we started to walk to god knows were.

**Review if you like this chapter. Don't know what I'm going to do about the next one but I will think of something.**


	4. Chapter 4

**People Heyyy! What's up! Besides taxes and the sky! Hah I'm so funny. Any who…. Check out my Profile because on the top of my page there's a poll that asks: Who should Rose chose Dimitri or Adrian? ANSWER IT! Please… **

**Love,**

**ME**

**P.S: Reviews always welcomed.**

Chapter 4 (Free)

We walked around, which was all we seemed to be doing. God I wanted to get out of here.

"Hey, Dimitri?" I asked, he turned and looked at me his deep brown eyes boring into mine.

"Yes?" he said and did that cool eyebrow thing. Damn why couldn't he teach me that.

"When we get out of here, teach my how to curse in Russian and do that cool eyebrow lift thingy." I said.

He stared at me and I saw an hint of a grin on his face. "No."

I stared long and hard at his god like face. Trying to give him my best scary face. But, I knew it wouldn't work on him. Well damn it! I could always try….other, umm ways.

I gave him my best man-eater smile. Turning all seductive on him and I saw his smile drop.

"Please…" I whispered seductively in his ear as I pushed my body against him and I felt his breathing quickening and his heart start racing.

Yeah I had that effect on people.

"I can always force you?" I whispered again. "Yeah" he asked "How?"

"I could do very bad things to you…." And he let out a little moan as I rubbed my body against his. "Do you want to know what?" I grinned my teeth brushing against his ear.

A sharp intake of his breath told me yes.

"I'm going to…. Wait why should I tell you." And I backed away. And the look in his eyes was pure murderous.

I smiled, pleased at what I could do to him.

"Will you two hurry up….god I'm trying to be helpful." Said the Gatekeeper.

I turned to the little Gatekeeper and gave him my best evil glare. Which I don't think was doing anything for him.

"Sure, sorry for the hold up." Said Dimitri turning to look at me with an expression that said _This is all your fault. _

We started moving again and I saw in the distance an orange glow. And the gatekeeper stopped moving.

"This is as far as I can take you" he told us. "you see that orange light over there, it's a door, now listen carefully, right when you turn the knob you must picture the place that your body's are at or you won't be able to find your way ?"

"Oky doky, but how can I trust you, how do we know that you aren't leading us to hell or something?" I stated. The Gatekeeper turned and looked at me.

"The white doors heaven the blackish red door is hell" he stated.

Oh, well that made sense.

"Thank you so much with your help sir." Said Dimitri.

"You're welcome" and with that he turned around and walked away. A couple of steps latter he disappeared.

And we started to walk toward the orange glow in the distance.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey….people! So I'm starting school and have to juggle work along with it so idk when I will be able to update but il try as often as possible.**

**Love,**

**Me**

**P.S. Reviews always welcomed!**

**P.S.S. ANSWER MY POLL PLEASE! I want to know your opinions. **

Chapter 5 (Ohhh.. this is not good!)

We reached the door. Finally, it seemed like forever.

"Thank god were here. It was takeing sooo long." I said turning my head to look at Dimitri.

He just looked away, pissed. Must be still angry from the incident before. Fine, whatever, I didn't need him. But I knew that wasn't true.

"Are you ready Rose?" he asked finally turning to look me in the eyes. Yep he was pissed. He didn't even say Roza.

I frowned and looked at him closer. "Dimitri, I…. I was just…umm kidding before I didn't mean to upset you." His face automatically softened.

"It's ok Roza, I'm not made at you, I made that I let myself feel that way when we were in series danger." I saw a faint blush spread across is checks. As if he was admitting it to himself for the first time to.

I laughed. And I saw a confused look cross his face.

"Don't worry comrade, no one can resist me." He laughed and smiled. This made my day automatically better.

"So true Roza, so true."I looked around one last time.

"I'm so glad we are getting out of this place, its giving me the creeps." I stated. He then put his hand in mine and we both reached for the door knob at the same time.

When my hand met the freezing cold knob I thought of the hospital bed were I was curled up next to Dimitri's body. The smell of him and the flowers that the other Guardians had brought for him.

And then I was back in the room but on a different bed then Dimitri's. I looked around and saw that he was next to me and that they must have brought a cot for me to use.

"Now why" said a voice in the distance. And I looked to see a very pissed of Irish women named Janine Hathaway standing across the room leaning against the why staring at Dimitri with such hate he would be dead if looks could kill "is my daughter curled up beside her MENTOR and happens to fall into an coma when I walk into the room. Do you mind explaining what's going on here? Everything that's going on here?"

Well shit this was just what I needed.

**Hoped you Enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Guys! Soooo…..I've been thinking and I don't know what to really write so if anyone could give me any help that would be great! Loving the Reviews really inspiring! **

**Love,**

**Me**

Chapter 6 (Hello Mother)

Well Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit!

Oh this was great just so freaking fantastic. Just what I needed to topple off my day.

I looked around the room in case anyone was here to help me out and all I had was a hurt Dimitri.

I sighed and took in a deep breath before I started. "Mom I can explain you see…."

But before I even had a chance to finish my sentence…

"I love your daughter Guardian Hathaway" says Dimitri sitting up as best as he could in the hospital bed.

"Wait, WHAT!" says my mom clearly not amused standing across the room with a furious expression on her face. She paced around for a little while in front of our beds.

"I…" she continued. "I don't understand?"

She turned to look at me and she was angry but I think she was more confused.

Well Shit. Again.

If she was confused then this means that what she just said we misinterpreted.

"I was just guessing about the whole mentor thing beforehand I didn't actually think that there was anything going on between you two."

"Well great." I said. I turned toward Dimitri and he just shrugged.

"She had to find out eventually, Roza." And that's when I realized something.

"DIMITRI your alive!" I yelled and jumped out of bed and wrapped my arms around him burying my face in his chest. "We got out of the Shadow World were not dead" I mumbled into his shirt.

God he smelled good.

And I felt him chuckle a little bit. As he tilted my face off his chest to look me in the eye, and did I stare, his eyes were so big and brown it was like I had no choice but to dive into them.

"I would never, ever, let anything happen to you Roza. Ever. Do you hear me?" he said and I could tell that he loved me just as much as I loved him, if that was even possible.

"Yes" and god I wanted to kiss him. So badly that I felt like I would die if I didn't have his lips on mine.

"Hey stop looking at each other I was still talking to you about this whole situation!" said my mom.

Dimitri let me go which I knew was hard for him to do.

We both turned once again toward my mom.

I felt her eyes go back and forth between the two of us. "you really do love each other don't you?" she asked.

"Yes, more than anything in the world." I replied. Because it was true and I couldn't hold back my feelings after almost losing him.

And Dimitri looked at me and nodded his head. Which was a simple little return to the question but the look in his eyes told so much more then that. I don't think he could put it into words.

I knew how he felt.

And I always would.

**Help me please…..**


End file.
